Heart of Aphrodite
HOW IT STARTED I (Lawyerbabe) had been in 3 crews prior to creating Heart of Aphrodite, I liked each and everyone of those crews in different ways. But there was always something missing in those crews. So I decided to create a crew that highlighted the best things of those crews and fix the missing things. I came upon the name Heart of Aphrodite (HoA) through a friend Scias, we'd been talking about our favourite greek gods/goddesses and that was when I chose the name. For this crew I had three desires: For it to be friendly, a place where people could relax and to do as many possible pillies per day so that people could always do something. THE FIRST WEEK After the first hour of HoA being created I had two SO's, one of my closest friends Milanoszz as First Mate and my sister Garfirle. Within the first week Milanoszz had worked so hard recruiting members that we had approximately 50 members and a whole load of vessels (mainly Burro's). The crew had Renowned fame and we where going great!! We where in the flag Last Crusaders at that point in time. CURRENT DAY HoA has now reached Eminent fame and is part of a great flag Notorious. We still have loads of vessels (approx. 60) and have 70 members. We have reached the highest rank of 18 and 85 members. We've only been around for around 2 and a half months and we're going fantastic. THE SENIOR OFFICER'S This crew wouldn't be succeeding if it wasn't for the SO's. Bonifacio - The ambassador, funnily this was one of the Seniors I wasn't to sure about at first he'd started in the crew as fleet officer, he'd approached me to join the crew but I said as officer but with his amazing bargaining skills he got FO, within the next 3 weeks he worked hard and ran regular pillies, recruited and did everything to get this rank where he is now. I'd say he is one of the most surprising out of all the SO's to become SO. Burro - I was recruiting at the inn and about 20 minutes after I finished recruiting a get a tell from Burro asking if he could join the crew, he was looking for a small crew to join. He started off as Fleet Officer and became Senior not long after. He is a great crew member and always nice to everyone =) Infamousmike - While one of my crew members was doing a pilly someone sent me a tell asking if we could merge crews with them it was just a small one approximately 10 people in it. They where leaving the game and was giving away stuff and apparently he liked the way the crew was ran, that is how I got Mike but he was FO at that stage he was in the crew about 2 months before he was ranked SO.. I hardly ever saw him but when I did he was always running pillies. I asked other SO's about him and they all agreed with me and said that he deserved it. Karnax - I was randomly sending people tells at the docks, not expecting many responses cause they usually never do reply. Anyways I was surprised to get a tell back from Karnax saying no but after a little of harassing he agreed to join the crew. He joined as FO and worked hard like the rest he set himself the goal of reaching and he reached it. From being one of the quietest SO's to be one of the most involved. He is a great SO. (Hopefully he never leaves!) Milanoszz - He was my best mate from my old crew Tales from the Dead. I helped him out and helped him but his very first vessel (So funny if you want to hear the story just let me know!) Whenever I logged on he'd call me My Lady (no idea why??) Anyways I left Tales from the Dead and joined The Merchants, not long after Mila had left that crew. Once I created HoA, I asked him to join which he did with no hesitation! He was my First Mate right from the start. Undecided - He was also a great mate from Tales from the Dead but he'd left that crew not long before I created HoA, he had joined some other crew that was in his timezone. I said if you ever want to join some other crew, you could join mine, he automatically was ranked SO as I knew his abilities for running a crew and helping out. Zarquan - I have no idea how I recruited him but he did reject me the first time, the later on asked if he could join. He joined as officer and worked right up the ranks to SO. He is a great SO. He did most of the work on the first SMH that HoA ran (the only one so far). He and Undecided did most of the work I should say. We did use Karnax's WF which we sunk but recently gave him the PoE back for. Will add more later, think I've written a little too much... See HoA crew in a glance Category:Crew